Sweet Greens
by enki-sama
Summary: Mealtimes in Tai-koku...
1. Sweet Greens

I really didn't mean to post this or any of my fics here... Too shy... But Haru No Uta convinced me otherwise... Yeah, so if you enjoyed reading this and my other stuffs, you know who to thank... If not, well...

* * *

Twelve Kingdoms Fanfiction 

Title: Sweet Greens

Written by: enki-sama

Rating: G

Pairing: Well... not really yaoi, but Taiou Taiki if you want to see it that way... (which I did)

Disclaimers: Twelve Kingdoms and all its characters belong to Ono Fuyumi. I am merely borrowing them to have some fun.

Summary: Mealtimes in Tai-koku...

* * *

Gyousou frowned.

Recently, he noticed something.

Kouri doesn't touch his greens.

Pausing in the middle of lunch one day, he said simply, "Kouri, eat your vegetables."

"No," the black-haired kirin replied just as simply.

The servants around them gasped. They didn't think that their Taiho would defy their Ou-sama, especially not over something as trivial as eating vegetables.

"Kouri..." Gyousou started warningly, chopsticks pausing in mid-air as he stopped eating to talk to his kirin.

"No," Kouri said calmly, putting a mouthful of rice into mouth after that.

"Why? Vegetables are good for you." Gyousou insisted, waving his chopsticks in the air animatedly.

"I hate them, they taste yucky," Kouri explained briefly before putting another piece of food into his mouth.

Gyousou was about to start a lecture on the important of greens in one's diet when Kouri turned to him with a pitiful, wide-eyed look.

'Don't... Don't make me do something I don't want to...' The Look seems to say, and Gyousou could feel himself giving in slowly, as always.

Luckily, he managed to get a hold of himself in time. Gyousou might give in to Kouri on certain matters, but when his well-being is concerned, Gyousou is putting his foot down.

"Kouri, come here." He requested, beckoning him over to his side at the other side of the table.

Kouri looked at him with a puzzled look on his face, but still went over anyway.

Standing beside him, Kouri asked, "What?"

Gyousou swiftly picked up some vegetables with his chopsticks and stuffed them into Kouri's mouth.

Kouri chewed slowly, crunching his face up at the taste that he dislike so much. He then swallowed the mouthful of much-hated vegetables down in one dramatic gulp.

"There. You are eating them now, aren't you?" Gyousou said smugly.

"Hmph. You cheat." Kouri sulked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Gyousou laughed heartily, then reached down to lift Kouri up onto his lap.

"Well, to make up for it, I'll feed you myself for the rest of this meal then, Taiho-sama," He said teasingly, then reaching for another helping of food.

Kouri nodded.

"Now, that's more like it... Hey, stop giving me veggies!!!"

End

Author's notes: I hate eating veggies. Yuck! . But I eat them anyway, because my mom says that vegetables are good for me. (sigh) It would be nice to have my own Taiou to feed me veggies... (daydreaming)


	2. Sweet Greens 2

Juuni Kokki Fanfiction

Title: Sweet Greens 2   
Written by: Enki-sama   
Fandom: Juuni Kokki   
Pairing: Taiou and Taiki   
Rating: PG   
Disclaimers: Juuni Kokuki and all its characters belong to Ono Fuyumi. I am merely borrowing them to have some fun.   
Summary: More ways to eat veggies... Taiou and Taiki

* * *

"Kouri, why haven't you been eating your greens when I was away?" The ruler of Tai kingdom asked, exasperated. 

"You left me all alone in the palace while you went on a tour of the country," the dark-haired boy pointed out as he looked up from the book in his lap.

"I was there to check out and eliminate a group of rebels! It wasn't a trip for you," Taiou explained patiently.

"Because I am too important to the country? Because you will be implicated if I die?" Taiki asked, a hint of sadness in his sweet voice.

"No! Because you are far too precious to me. I cannot imagine what my days will be like without you. Do you know how much I missed you?" Taiou said, his tone gentle as can be.

"Won't you welcome me home?" He asked finally, spreading his arms out in invitation.

There was a brief moment of silence before the young boy got up from his seat and ran around the room to meet his master in a touching embrace.

"Oh Gyousou, I missed you so much! I wanted to go along, but was afraid that I will end up hindering all your efforts..."

"I missed you too, silly Kouri..."

Sanshi cleared her throat.

"Taiou-sama, what about the Taiho's diet?" She asked dryly.

"Oh." The white-haired monarch blinked as he let go of the boy in his arms. However, before he could continue, Taiki fixed the nyokai with a fierce glare.

"So it was you who told on me!" He said accusingly.

"Taiho, you need a balanced diet." Sanshi stated.

"I am stuck at this appearance for eternity anyway, nothing is going to change that, much less vegetables!" Taiki shouted defiantly.

"You need to eat enough for your body's metabolic rate." Sanshi told him.

"I am eating enough!" The young boy argued.

"I do not think you are taking enough dietary fiber for efficient removal of bodily waste." The nyokai countered.

"That's low, Sanshi!" Taiki exclaimed.

"Enough!" Taiou shouted as he stepped in between the quarreling two.

Then he turned to the young kirin and said.

"Kouri, I have an offer for you. For each piece of green vegetable you eat at dinner tonight, I will give you a kiss."

The boy's eyes widened.

"Really? Really really really?" He asked.

His master nodded.

"Yeah!" Taiki cheered, raising his arms adorably.

Then he stopped in mid-cheer and blinked. Without further warning, he mumbled a quick 'sorryhavetoattendtosomething' before running out of the room.

Taiou and Sanshi were left looking at each other in bewilderment.

* * *

"Kouri, I think that's cheating..." 

"No way!"

Taiou found himself really at lost for words as he watched the servants bring in the dishes for dinner. Practically all the vegetables were reduced to a glop of neatly chopped tiny pieces no bigger than an ant. How the young kirin managed to get all the kitchen staff to do that he do not know, but it probably got something to do with that irresistible charm that has the entire palace eating out of his hand.

"Now you owe me an infinite number of kisses, Gyousou..." Taiki remarked as he tucked into his meal. Not the vegetables tasted better this way, but at least he had something to gain from this.

Taiou sighed and reached for the spoon.

He needs a better plan.

End

Completed: 14th November 2004


End file.
